The present invention relates to a coding band, in particular for electric cables, and to a coding method.
As is known, in the implementation of electrical systems it is essential that all the used electric cables be identified in relation to a system diagram so as to facilitate their installation and subsequent interventions for maintenance.
Electric cables are currently identified by using insulating sheaths with different colorings or by using codes composed of numerals and/or letters which are printed directly on the insulating sheaths of the cables or are associated with a supporting element which engages the cables to be tagged.
These kinds of coding for electric cables have some disadvantages.
If the cables are identified by means of a different coloring of the insulating sheaths, considerable diversification problems, as well as the need to provide a considerable number of mutually different sheaths, are in fact encountered when the system to be implemented is complicated and is composed of a large number of cables.
Though it allows to differently mark a very large number of cables, coding performed by printing numerals or letters directly on the insulating sheath of the cables requires the adoption of specific machines which affect, even to a considerable extent, the overall production cost of said cables.
If the coding is performed by means of numerals and/or letters inserted in a supporting element, generally constituted by a tubular body which is closed or open along its lateral surface and has at least two openings, one for the cable or cables to be tagged and one for accommodating the code which identifies said cable, the code is composed manually by inserting individual numerals or letters in succession in the adapted opening; said numerals or letters are printed on small cards and are placed mutually adjacent according to tables supplied to the operator. In this case, the correctness of the coding depends entirely upon the ability and accuracy of the operator and in any case requires relatively long times for execution.
In any case, the composition of the code, whether printed directly on the cable or composed manually, requires relatively long times and all the information related to the wiring to be performed (cable cutting and installation) must be found by the operator in appropriate tables.